


Aftermath of the date

by Miarculas



Series: Marinette and the Kwamis [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrein cheated on Mari, Because of Reasons, Damian can flirt, F/M, Marinette is guardian, Pollen is so sweet, Probubally with Lila, and he does, hes so wise, like yoda, living with Bruce and Dick probably helped, she desrves some love, so does wayzz, third part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarculas/pseuds/Miarculas
Summary: Read the other two fics if you're confused.Marinette comes back from her date.Plagg is a ittle shit.Kaalki is a brat.Wayzz is Yoda-like.And Pollen is too sweet for this world.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Past Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug - Relationship
Series: Marinette and the Kwamis [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933567
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	Aftermath of the date

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even have a reason for this.

“Did that just happen?”, I said, my hand on my cheek.

“Nope”, Plagg answered, still devouring his cheese.

I glared at him.

“Ah, young love”, Wayzz said wistfully.

“He only kissed your cheek? Seriously? ”, Kaalki said with disgust.

“Friends, look at our guardian!”, Pollen giggled pointing out Marinette.

Marinette looked like she was mere seconds away from swooning. 

“Quickly get a bucket of water!”, Plagg ordered.

Kaalki rolled her eyes but teleported to find water anyway. Soon, she came back with a plastic bowl of water.

“It’s not a bucket, but if you expected ME to carry a whole bucket, you're insane”, Kaalki snarked.

Pollen sighed and took the bowl from Kaalki’s hands. She floated over to the young guardian and dumped the water on her head. In minutes, Marinette was soaked.

“What was that?”, the girl snapped.

“Your boy toy broke you”, Plagg answered.

“Damain kissed your cheek”, Wayzz added.

“Oh, right”, Marinette had that dreamy look on her face again.

“Ughhhh”, Kaalki groaned, “Why’d you have to go and fall in love?”

“Ignore her, Miss.Guardian! I think you picked your mate well!”, Pollen beamed.

“I don’t know about that”, Plagg smirked, “If pigtails, here gets that flustered with a simple cheek kiss, then I wonder how they will get married, let alone have kids”

“Plagggg” Marinette whined, grabbing a towel to dry off.

“I speak the truth”, Plagg shrugged.

“Tea?”, Wayzz politely asked, handing her a cup of freshly made ginger tea.

“Thanks”, Marinette smiled.

‘R-raw R-raw R-raw R-raw R-raw R-raw!’

“Ooh, thats my phone. I think so, at least. Whoever keeps changing my ringtone is dead to me”, Marinette said, putting down the towel.

Plagg smirked. He had been the one to change the ringtone each time but no one had to know.

Marinette unlocked the phone screen and opened her messages.

**Damain❤️:Did you reach home safe?**

**Me:yeah what about you**

Marinette stared at her home screen. Did she really just say that?Oh no, he was going to think she was deranged now and he’d never-

**Damain❤️:Of course I did, the Wayne gardens are only a few blocks away from the my house.It was a sweet thought though, Angel.**

“Angel?”, Wayzz peered at the screen.

“Yeah, he calls me that”, Marinette blushed.

“Well?”, Wayzz prompted.

“What?”, she puzzled.

“Aren’t you going to answer him?”

“Oh RIGHT!”

**Damain❤️:Angel?**

**Damain❤️:Marinette?**

**Damain❤️:Are you ok?**

**Me: I’m fine Dami!**

**Damain❤️: Why weren’t you responding?**

**Me: My turtle distracted me**

**Damain❤️:Is he more distracting than me?**

More water had to be dumped on me before I could answer again.

**Damain❤️: Beloved?**

**Damain❤️: Are you ok? I didn’t break you, right?**

**Damain❤️: It was just a joke. I apologize if it caused distress for you.**

**Me: What? Noooo I’m fine!**

**Damain❤️:If you say so.**

**Me: I definitely do!**

**Damain❤️: Well, I had fun today.**

“What do I do? “, I bit my lip, “I really want to do it again, but I don’t know if I should. He may turn out just like Adrien”

“Go for it”, Wayzz said, “If you really do like him, then you should go for it. You may lose your chance and there’s nothing worse than the feeling of regret. Master Fu suffered a lot just because he distanced himself away from Marianne. I don’t want that to happen again. Adrien was bad, yes but he helped you. Sadness and heartbreak is a part of life”

“Would you rather have the pain of regret or the pain of rejection”, Kaalki asked.

“Besides, if he cheats on you like Ass-drien did, I could just cataclysm him”, Plagg said mindlessly.

**Damain❤️: Angel?**

**Me:Yeah I’m back .So...I enjoyed the date too**

**Damain❤️: Would you want to do it again?**

**Me: Yeah. I really would**

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So.....


End file.
